Signaux
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Iruka n'a pas l'air en forme, en ce moment. Que peut-il bien lui arriver ? A Kakashi de demander ! / Yaoi, IruKaka, POV Kakashi, UA,


Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Titre : Signaux  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, POV Kakashi  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon. Le sens de Seme/Uke ne compte pas dans les couples donnés)_ : IruKaka, DenIta,

 **Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu ! Nanana ! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende] )_

Signaux

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai gamin ?

Je hausse un sourcil et regarde mon coéquipier juste à ma droite. Je demande.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je dis que tu es un vrai gamin.  
\- …

J'inspire profondément et soupire.

\- … et regardez qui dit ça…

Il sourit en coin sans rien répondre puis avance. Nous sommes dans la file d'attente de la cantine de la compagnie où nous travaillons tout les deux depuis quatre ans. Je profite qu'il me passe devant pour l'observer comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Il est un peu plus petit que moi. Je le lui faisais remarquer à chaque fois que je pouvais, lorsque nous nous sommes connus. Ca avait le don de l'énerver et donc de m'amuser sans que je le montre. Mais ça a aussi fini par ne plus rien lui faire alors j'ai trouvé autre chose puis encore et encore. Lorsqu'il ne réagit plus, je trouve toujours de quoi le faire réagir. J'aime le taquiner lorsque la situation s'y prête. Notre duo est assez connu à l'étage et même dans l'immeuble où nous travaillons. Nous arrivons souvent ensemble le matin. Le soir, par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Je ne suis pas aussi assidu que lui même si mes résultats sont meilleurs que les siens. Nous sommes chercheurs. Il a apparemment été dans les mêmes écoles que moi mais je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant son arrivée ici.

J'avance d'un pas alors que la file s'amenuise devant moi. Je regarde la nuque de mon ami et collègue. Ces cheveux bruns attachés en queue haute. Je ne les ai vus qu'une seule et unique fois détachés. Je n'oublierai jamais son corps alors trempées. Il sortait d'une douche chez moi. Nous avions fait face à une énorme averse en rentrant d'un rendez-vous pour lequel nous devions tous les deux être présents. Ma voiture avait lâché sur le retour et, mon appartement étant alors plus près que le sien, je lui avais dit d'y venir au lieu de tomber malade à rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche chaude et se sécher correctement.

\- Tu prends quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Je sors de mes pensées en l'entendant. Il s'est un peu tourné vers moi. Je regarde un peu plus loin devant nous les différents déjeuner proposés. Je hausse une épaule et réponds d'un air un peu lointain.

\- Ce qu'il y aura.

Iruka sourit de nouveau en coin et s'amuse de ma réflexion.

\- J'aimerai parfois avoir ton flegme, Kakashi.

Je ne réponds pas. Il continue.

\- Enfin pas ici mais, par moment, ça pourrait m'aider.

Il soupire. De mon côté je m'interroge, un peu surpris. Je lui demande même.

\- Tu as des soucis ?  
\- Le directeur veut me voir.

Mon visage doit se faire étonné. Je poursuis mes questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fais quelque chose ? Il ne nous demande pourtant que très rarement dans son bureau à part Uchiwa !

Notre supérieur entretient une relation avec l'un de nos collègues. Tout le monde le sait dans la compagnie mais personne n'en parle. Ou du moins très peu.

\- On discute de ma personne ?

Iruka se crispe automatiquement alors que je me tourne légèrement. Celui dont nous parlons ne pouvait bien sûr pas faire autre chose que d'arriver pile au moment où j'ai prononcé son nom de famille. Je prends la parole.

\- Bonjour Itachi. Tu déjeunes ici, aujourd'hui ?

Il sourit en répondant.

\- Mon petit frère était de corvée ce matin mais en retard. Donc obligation de venir ici parmi le commun des mortels.

Je souris doucement. Iruka non mais je ne le vois pas. Je continue.

\- C'est un grand honneur que tu nous fais de nous offrir ta présence.

Il réalise un petit mouvement de tête, une sorte de révérence, en souriant.

\- A ton service !

Je m'amuse un peu de ses mots et me retourne vers Iruka l'espace d'un instant. Mes sourcils se froncent tandis que je constate à quel point il n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Itachi n'y fait pas attention et déclare.

\- Je vous passe devant, j'ai déjà réservé, moi.

Il s'exécute et nous souhaite un bon appétit. Il va sûrement faire mine d'aller manger dans son bureau et se faufiler dans celui de notre supérieur à tous. Un instant passe puis j'interpelle assez bas Iruka.

\- Ca ne va pas, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil, hésite mais finit par forcer un sourire en réalisant un mouvement négatif de tête. Je lève alors mon bras droit et attrape son gauche pour l'empêcher de se retourner. J'insiste.

\- Iruka. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il me regarde à nouveau, sourit de façon impuissante et déclare doucement.

\- Je vais me faire renvoyer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent automatiquement.

\- … pardon ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu.

Il se remet dans le bon sens de la file et avance de quelques pas pour atteindre les plateaux. Seulement je l'arrête. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. J'attrape son poignet gauche et nous sors de la queue. Iruka suit. Il devait s'y attendre ou ne pas avoir la force de m'empêcher de lui demander des comptes. Nous avons beau être rivaux en tant que collègues, nous sommes aussi amis.

… et même plus en ce qui me concerne.

Je nous emmène dans la cage d'escaliers. Personne ne les emprunte. Je lâche Iruka après l'avoir fait tourner face à moi et dos au mur, et demande.

\- Explique-moi.  
\- J'ai fait perdre un énorme contrat à la compagnie. Un contrat qu'il ne fallait pas laisser échapper. Alors je sais déjà que je vais être renvoyé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ferme mes paupières en poussant un soupir qui se veut rassuré. J'ai eu peur.

\- … imbécile. Ils ne vont pas te renvoyer pour un seul contrat raté sachant que le reste du temps tu en obtiens toujours de très juteux ! …  
\- Je n'ai pas ton assurance, Kakashi.  
\- Ni mon flegme, tu l'as dit il y a moins de cinq minutes… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça veut dire que tu vas être renvoyé. Ca m'est aussi arrivé de perdre de gros contrats. Densetsu m'a convoqué plus d'une fois dans son bureau et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis plus là. Aies un peu plus confiance en toi, s'il te plaît. Tu serais mauvais, je ne voudrais pas de toi comme partenaire sur les grosses affaires qu'on doit régler à deux.

Il baisse les yeux. Je soupire et renchéris devant son manque de réaction.

\- Tu es un très bon élément. Ils ne vont pas se séparer de toi comme ça.

Je suis à deux doigts de craquer et de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais je me retiens du mieux que je peux. Il n'a jamais montré une seule pointe d'intérêt pour ma personne. Du moins pas du point de vu intime même si, je le sais, il est aussi gay que moi. Je dois me retenir. Je m'écarte un peu en faisant mine de soupirer de nouveau, fais mon agacé par son si peu de confiance en lui, et tourne sur moi-même en plongeant mes mains dans mes cheveux de chaque côté de mon crâne. Iruka m'observe avant de baisser une nouvelle fois les yeux en déclarant doucement.

\- Oui. … Peut-être. Tu dois avoir raison.

Un silence s'installe entre nous deux jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde que, oui, j'ai raison. Je demande ensuite.

\- Tu dois y aller quand ?  
\- En début d'après-midi.

J'acquiesce simplement puis lui demande de ne pas se torturer l'esprit comme ces dernières minutes. Et sûrement plus mais je n'étais alors pas avec lui. Je m'approche un peu et frappe amicalement son épaule droite avant de lui faire quitter le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

\- Viens. Faut que tu manges.

Il hoche la tête et me devance. Je vais le suivre un instant dans le couloir puis venir à sa hauteur à sa droite. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil puis un peu plus clairement. Je demande.

\- Tu sais ça depuis quand ? Ta convocation.  
\- Ce matin.

C'est déjà ça. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps. Je regarde devant nous en déclarant calmement.

\- Tu te fais vite des films…

Quelques minutes passent. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement à table l'un à côté de l'autre. Itachi n'est plus dans les parages. Je suis sûr qu'il est allé manger avec le supérieur.

\- Tu avances, de ton côté ?

Je hausse un sourcil et lui jette un coup d'œil en mâchant ce que j'ai dans la bouche. J'acquiesce vaguement en le voyant relever son visage dans ma direction. Il soupire.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il veut que je vienne le voir si ce n'est pas pour ça. Ca me

Je l'interromps calmement. J'ai le ventre noué mais j'ose. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de le voir mal, si c'est l'impatience, si je commence à craquer pour de bon, mais de toute façon les mots sortent seuls et se font entendre.

\- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

Il s'étonne. Je poursuis en le constatant. Je déglutis et continue sur ma lancée.

\- Je te propose un verre. Pense à ça.

Il soupire mon prénom et s'apprête sûrement à me dire que sortie ou pas sortie il n'arrivera pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce que lui veut notre supérieur mais je prends à nouveau la parole avant lui.

\- Et ensuite je t'emmène chez moi pour un film.

Il hoquette. Mon corps frémit mais je fais mine de rien et souris simplement. Il fait de même plus légèrement et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête.

\- Ca ne changera rien, Kakashi.  
\- Pour moi, si. Je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi pour rien. Je penserai à ce soir.

Et je vais m'en soucier jusqu'à y être…

* * *

Nous avons terminé notre repas dans une ambiance un peu plus légère en apparence. Seulement je sais qu'il est terrorisé par cette convocation. Je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail en ce début d'après-midi. J'aurai d'ailleurs apprécié qu'Iruka passe me voir après son face-à-face mais il n'est pas venu. C'est donc en fin d'après-midi que je me retrouve à enfiler un manteau bien chaud et surtout à me questionner. Est-ce qu'Iruka a pris au sérieux mon invitation à un verre, est-il d'accord et va-t-il bien vouloir quitter le travail maintenant ou vais-je devoir l'attendre ? Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers le sien d'un pas qui se veut sûr de lui. Ce n'est qu'un verre, après tout. C'est ce que je me répète encore et encore tout en me dirigeant au bout du couloir où se trouve le bureau d'Iruka. En réalité, je ralentis de plus en plus mais je n'ai aucune envie de me l'avouer. Puis je m'immobilise brusquement en voyant la porte du bureau ciblé bouger. Elle s'ouvre et me laisse apercevoir Itachi sortir de la pièce. Il semble amusé. Il rit même un peu.

\- Bonne soirée !

Oui. Il rit. Il se moque ? C… C'est quoi ce « bonne soirée », au juste ? Iruka lui a dit que je l'emmenais boire un verre et Itachi m'a percé à jour ? Il s'imagine déjà ma tête déçue demain et ma personne mangeant en solitaire après s'être prise un râteau magistral ce soir ? Ou alors c'est carrément Iruka qui lui a raconté mon stratagème déjà déjoué et le refus que je vais recevoir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Mon visage se ferme doucement alors que je m'approche. Itachi s'est éloigné à mon opposé sans me voir. Je me poste dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de mon ami et l'interpelle.

\- Ca a été ?

Il sursaute presque et fait volte-face pour me voir. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Il déglutit, gigote étrangement et acquiesce avant de sourire nerveusement. Je demande.

\- C'était quoi, alors ?

Il sourit. Il a l'air détendu de parler de ça.

\- Une promotion.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent plus grand qu'à la normale.

\- Vraiment ?

Il hoche la tête, me sourit et accepte lorsque je réagis sans réfléchir.

\- Alors c'est toi qui offre, ce soir !

* * *

Cela m'a fait oublier mes interrogations sur Itachi. Moins d'une heure plus tard, je m'assieds à une petite table dans un bar restaurant où j'ai sagement suivi Iruka. Comme il invite, il m'a dit choisir le lieu et qu'il m'offrait même le dîner. J'ai accepté. J'ai un peu l'espoir, puisqu'il ne m'a pas précisé le contraire, que c'est un dîner « dîner ». Je regarde le lieu autour de moi alors que mon ami s'assied à côté de moi sur la banquette en coin. Je lui souris poliment et déclare.

\- C'est sympa, ici ! Tu connais depuis longtemps ?  
\- Une connaissance m'en a parlé il y a peu de temps.  
\- « Une connaissance » ? Tu t'es casé, ça y est ?

Il sourit et me dit que non. J'acquiesce. Au moins, c'est clair et je sais que je peux tenter si je m'y décide enfin.

\- Et toi ? C'est vrai qu'on n'en discute jamais. Tu as quelqu'un ?

J'ai hoqueté sur le « Et toi » et suis maintenant quasi bouche-bée à le dévisager. Il me l'a vraiment demandé ? On ne demande pas ça si on n'est pas ne serait-ce qu'un minimum curieux et donc intéressé soit-même si célibataire, non ? J'ouvre doucement la bouche et réponds simplement.

\- Euh non, je… Non. Personne.

Il hoche volontairement la tête et attrape un menu tendu par un serveur venu nous voir. Je fais de même en remerciant ce dernier d'un mouvement de tête et regarde ce qui nous est proposé. Je repère les plats les moins chers même si Iruka a eu une promotion et donc un bon salaire à venir. Meilleur que le mien, toujours. Je me racle la gorge sans le réaliser en y pensant. Nous n'allons plus être sur un pied d'égalité.

\- Tu vas prendre quoi ?

Je sors de mes pensées et hausse mes épaules pour réponse. Iruka reprend en s'approchant de moi.

\- On m'a conseillé ce plat-ci.

Il pointe un nom du doigt sur le menu avant de revenir à sa place mais sans s'éloigner autant qu'il l'était pour autant juste avant.

Il a l'air moins maladroit qu'au travail. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment agir avec lui, à sa façon d'être ici et maintenant. Il semble détendu. Il doit prendre ce repas pour un dîner entre amis. Il est bien parce qu'a été promu et non parce qu'il est là avec moi.

Je n'ai aucune chance. Il faut que je me reprenne et fasse le détendu, flegmatique et amuseur. Je ne dois pas me prendre au sérieux. Ca ne mènera à rien. Je retiens un raclement de gorge et un mouvement nerveux de mon corps entier et accepte de goûter le dit plat avant de demander après que la commande soit passée.

\- J'ai vu Itachi sortir de ton bureau, tout à l'heure. Tu vas devoir travailler avec lui ?

Il joue l'étonné. C'est vain mais je n'en dis mot. J'écoute sa réponse.

\- Non. Il passait simplement. Il me félicitait pour la promotion.  
\- Il avait l'air amusé.

Il confirme d'un mouvement de tête et ajoute une information que je ne pensais pas entendre.

\- Il sait ce que je pense de toi et ce que tu penses de moi. Alors il a ri en entendant qu'on prendrait un verre ce soir.

Je ne peux l'empêcher, je fronce un sourcil puis finalement deux sans détourner les yeux d'Iruka. Alors il se moquait pour ça ? Et Iruka en est conscient ? Il me laisse espérer sans rien dire ? Ou tout du moins jusque là puisque le sujet est engagé et qu'il va donc sûrement très rapidement me dire de ne rien espérer de sa part et d'arrêter de le regarder autant que je peux au fil des jours.

Il a été promu, il n'aurai plus besoin de moi pour ses projets.

J'inspire doucement mais aussi très profondément et me lève simplement en prenant mon manteau. Je l'enfile en ignorant Iruka, et m'en vais sans l'écouter, le regarder ou lui dire le moindre mot.

C'est un peu plus loin dans une rue que je vais ralentir, soupirer, m'arrêter de marcher, fermer les yeux et pousser un râle énervé contre moi-même.

Qu'est-ce que je croyais, au juste ? Crétin que je suis. S'il s'intéressait un peu à moi, j'aurai vu des signes comme je peux parfois me perdre à lui en envoyer depuis longtemps ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ce type est trop gentil, beau et intelligent pour moi ! Si j'étais à sa hauteur ça ferait bien plus longtemps que j'aurai tenter le verre après le boulot !

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne suis pas sorti de mon bureau de la journée et personne n'est passé me voir.

* * *

Le sur-lendemain, une fois midi arrivé, je sors un sac de déjeuner préparé au matin. Je n'irai pas au réfectoire aujourd'hui non plus ni aucun autre jour à venir, d'ailleurs. Je n'aimerai pas autant mon boulot et il ne m'occuperait pas autant l'esprit à ne pas penser à autre chose, je penserai même à changer de boîte. Mais de toute façon, Iruka changera bientôt d'étage. Dans quelques jours, je n'aurai plus à appréhender mon arrivée le matin ou mon départ le soir. Je ne pourrai plus le croiser par hasard dans les couloirs. Bien moins que maintenant en tout cas.

C'est donc en ouvrant un premier emballage de sandwich maison que j'entends et vois la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. C'est Iruka. Il entre, referme derrière lui et vient me faire face après avoir contourné mon bureau et attendu que je tourne ma chaise dans sa direction.

\- Ca a toujours été très clair entre nous. On est proche et simplement ami.

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne serai pas assez convaincant que je le veuille ou non. Il poursuit. Il prononce juste « mais », attrape mon visage entre ses mains et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me crispe de la tête aux pieds en écarquillant les yeux. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il fait là que je l'entends déclarer, son visage à trois millimètres de mien.

\- Je veux que ça change.

Il n'a pas à le dire deux fois. J'enlace ses épaules, le rapproche de moi en me levant et l'embrasse sans pudeur ni retenue. Je colle mon corps au sien et descends rapidement ma main droite sur sa fesse gauche tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Les baisers rompus, Iruka s'écarte juste un peu et murmure.

\- Chez moi. Ce soir.

Je n'ai pas eu un seul mot à dire. Il est reparti comme il était venu et a refermé la porte.

Ch… chez lui. … ce soir.

Je déglutis sans quitter l'entrée de mon bureau des yeux.

Ce soir. … Chez lui.

* * *

\- Vas-y, entre.

Je souris, un peu tendu. Nous sommes en début de soirée. Je suis resté au travail aussi longtemps qu'Iruka, pour une fois. Et je le raccompagne chez lui. J'entre sur sa demande. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens mais je me sens étrangement tout petit. Nous savons déjà tous les deux ce qui va se passer, je vais me réveiller dans son lit et en sa compagnie demain matin, j'ai hâte que nous nous y mettions, mais il faut quand même respecter un certain ordre des choses.

… C'est en tout cas ce que je me répète inlassablement à tord et à travers intérieurement pour ne pas me jeter illico-presto sur lui.

Je ne tiendrai pas. Je sais parfaitement que je ne tiendrai pas.

\- Iruka, on…. On est bien d'accord, hein ? Si je suis venu jusqu'ici ce soir, c'est… c'est pour… qu… Qu'on se connaisse….

Je fais quelques moulinets de main. Ah là, mon flegme si apprécié est parti en vacances je ne sais où mais il doit danser la salsa avec ma décontraction très loin dans les îles. Iruka termine ma phrase pour moi en acquiesçant simplement.

\- Intimement.  
\- Et… ça… ça va se faire…  
\- Aussitôt que t'en as envie.

Je déglutis sans bouger. Les mots débordent.

\- Je peux me jeter sur toi ?

Il le fait pour moi en répondant d'un souffle qu'il n'attend que ça. Le tout en me traitant de crétin au passage. Son corps se colle au mien tandis que sa bouche s'empare de la mienne. Mes mains ont vite fait de se glisser sous ses vêtements.

Tant pis pour l'ordre des choses.

Il commence à me déshabiller, à se déshabiller, à m'attirer jusqu'à sa chambre, son lit, me fait allonger, s'étend sur moi et bouge avec empressement et une envie que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Moi qui pensais être le seul des deux intéressé, je crois que je me suis lourdement trompé. Il est en train de me retirer mon pantalon. Il tire dessus en m'interrogeant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'en avais aussi envie avant !?

J'écarquille les yeux en répondant, choqué.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! J'arrête pas de t'envoyer signe sur signe que je suis plus qu'intéressé !  
\- Tes signes sont nuls. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit clairement ?  
\- Pour pas me prendre de râteau ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu renvoies, comme impression, au juste ! Un mec ouvert à toute proposition ?!

Il sourit en coin alors que ses mains glissent le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses en les écartant doucement. L'empressement a laissé place aux langueurs de l'envie que l'on contrôle pour y prendre encore plus de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête s'appuyer sur un oreiller. Les doigts d'Iruka sont plus agiles et plus sûrs d'eux que ce que je m'imaginais. C'est moi l'abandonné, là. Je ne pensais pas prendre ce rôle-là mais j'aime assez. Il ne se montre pas ainsi au travail. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Et là, dans l'intimité, c'est lui qui prend les choses en main. Mes lèvres se resserrent l'une contre l'autre alors que je le sens me préparer doucement. Il se penche sur moi l'espace d'un instant et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Puis un second baiser suit le premier. Lequel se fait un peu plus gourmand, un peu plus démonstratif dans son envie de plus. Ses doigts s'enfoncent plus loin en moi et me font gémir comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore gémir.

Et gémir, je vais le faire. Encore et encore et même un peu crier sous le coup du plaisir. Iruka me l'aura prouvé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas forcément très sûr de lui en certaines circonstances qu'il lui est impossible de se montrer parfaitement maître de la situation et de mener les choses avec une excellence et un art inimaginable dans d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances.

Bon sang c'est un amant formidable ! Il est complètement hors catégorie ! C'est pas possible ! Et tout ce temps que nous avons attendus alors que nous en avions tous les deux apparemment envie ! Tout ce temps perdu !

Les yeux écarquillés, venant tout juste de jouir, essoufflé, bras étendus de chaque côté du lit, je déclare.

\- Je reviens demain !

Iruka émet un rire amusé à côté de moi en s'allongeant à ma gauche. Je l'enlace de ce bras pour le resserrer contre moi et l'embrasser. Puis je l'interroge.

\- T'es d'accord ?  
\- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire.

Mon regard se perd un instant dans le sien. Il garde son sourire amusé et semblant aussi plutôt satisfait. Son visage prend peu à peu un air tendre et aimant. Peut-être même rassuré, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Il prend soudain calmement la parole.

\- Il faudra remercier Itachi et Densetsu.  
\- Parce que je t'ai proposé un verre pour te faire oublier ta convocation ?  
\- Parce que ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que je t'intéresse.

Je m'étonne.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Le verre. Itachi s'est mis à rire quand je lui ai dit que tu m'en avais proposé un. Il a même pousser un « enfin » comme s'il était soulagé.

… Il peut parler, lui. Si je ne l'avais pas bougé un peu pour le patron, il serait peut-être encore à l'observer de loin en secret.

Iruka poursuit.

\- Il m'a un peu forcé à comprendre le pourquoi réel de ce verre. Et quand tu es parti pendant ce fameux verre, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui te moquais de moi. Pas l'inverse comme tu l'as compris de ton côté. Du moins c'est Densetsu qui m'a dit que ça pouvait être ça.

Son regard plongé dans le mien, sa main gauche sur ma joue droite, il termine en murmurant.

\- Ca m'a décidé.

Je ferme les yeux en voyant son visage s'approcher du mien. Il m'embrasse.

Oui. Il a raison. Il faudra qu'on remercie Itachi et Densetsu.

Fin ! (… fin ?)  
Nanarusasu.

\- Densetsu : #sourit fièrement# Que ferait-on sans moi ?  
\- Nana' : Je me demande si je fais une suite ou si je laisse en OS.  
\- Itachi : Si tu veux te pencher sur notre couple à Densetsu et moi, je veux bien un nouveau chapitre !

 **Vraiment, en plus, je ne sais pas. C'était censé être un petit OS comme ça, vu que les fics à chapitres en cours et livres, en ce moment, j'ai plus envie de pleurer en relisant là où j'en suis à cause de ma mémoire en mode mélasse intersidérale. Mais en même temps le lemon vous n'en avez pas eu un complet et puis bah… Voilà. Je pourrai continuer, non ? Faudra me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous êtes encore quelque-uns à me lire. n.n'  
A je ne sais pas quand !**


End file.
